


Terrible Fanfic Challenge

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Bad Writing, Bestiality, Bullying, Challenge Response, Dragons, Editing Challenge, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Pegasus - Freeform, Polyamory, Terrible Fanfic Generator Challenge, Threesome - F/F/M, Unicorns, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: In this chapter, I introduce the writing challenge I've given myself and describe the basic rules. The core goal is to take a terrible randomly-generated story and turn it good.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the randomly-generated fanfic editing challenge, and establishing the story I have to edit.

I suck at editing. So, this challenge is designed to help me learn how to edit.

[Fanfic Maker](http://fanficmaker.com/)

This link leads to a random generator. You can choose an existing fandom or input your own characters, and it will randomly generate a terrible fanfiction - riddled with spelling and grammar errors, plot holes, trite fandom tropes, and prima donna-ish author's notes.

I have decided to give myself, and anyone else who's interested, a challenge to take a story generated by the terrible fanfic generator and fix it up until it's actually a decent story.

Step 1: Set the parameters.

I decided that I want to use this thing to make an original work, not a fanfic as intended, so I'm using other random generators to fill in the character details.

[Behind the Name](https://www.behindthename.com/random/?number=1&gender=both&surname=&randomsurname=yes&norare=yes&nodiminutives=yes&all=yes) named the hero Vidar O'Hannegan (and chose a male name, so the hero of this story is a guy). The villain, Pandora Mendoza, is female. The two female sidekicks are Aislinn Monti and Teodora Holmes, and the male sidekicks are Bogdan MacGowan and Saturninus Haanraats. The author's name is Meera Verhoeven, which is important because it sometimes gives you self-insert characters.

Shipping is set to None/None.

The [Superpower Generator](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/superpowers.php) named the hero's superpower Concussion Beams.

The [Random Character Interest Generator](https://springhole.net/writing_roleplaying_randomators/interests.htm) gave me iguanas, origami and ninjas, so Vidar's hobby is origami.

The [Town Name Generator](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/town_names.php) named Vidar's hometown Moonbright, and the [planet name generator](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/planet_names.php) named his home planet Elraenerth.

The [Animesque MacGuffin Name Generator](https://www.springhole.net/writing_roleplaying_randomators/anime-macguffin-names.htm) decided that the MacGuffin in this story is the Crystal Feather.

Setting is Any, and I randomized the sliders.

Step 2: Generate your fanfic.

I decided to keep generating until I had one or two that I found promising. I settled on Curse of the Crystal Feather, shown in the next chapter.


	2. Curse of the Crystal Feather - the original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my randomly generated fanfic, in all its' terrible glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so Fanfic Maker throws up weird errors when you try to select text in it. I finally had to resort to opening up a print preview and copying & pasting, then 'fixing' up the format back to the original paragraphing/spacing, and typing in manually a couple lines at the very end (about the 'dragom' dad).

Dear fans, Like many of you I was really,really pissed off by what they just did to me. How they treated Bogdan MacGowan was absolutely unforgivable. I thought it was a joke at first, a dream sequence. But no, they actually did it. They actually did THAT to Bogdan MacGowan. I was absolutely outraged. How could they do that? Bogdan MacGowan is one of the most favorite characters of all time. He should NOT be treated like that. I have thus written a story about how they should be treated. A proper example of writing and respecting Bogdan MacGowan!

 

 

 

Vidar O'Hannegan, Pandora Mendoza and Meera Verhoeven were all sitting in their house that they owned one day

Meera Verhoeven felt really dperessed one day. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a upper class skyscrapper and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music. A/N like Evanessence and Within Temptation but also like My Chemical Romance

 

But long she did not have to be depressed as Vidar O'Hannegan came in and kissed her (they had falled in love at the end of the story see). And he said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad."

So Meera Verhoeven told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"

"Which ones?"

"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Teodora Holmes!"

And that was a lot because Meera Verhoeven knew that Vidar O'Hannegan hated Teodora Holmes because she was unbelievably stupid and fat.

But Vidar O'Hannegan took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Vidar O'Hannegan.

Meera Verhoeven openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation: "Most Esteemed Meera Verhoeven said the message"

"You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."

"We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, dutchess!"

 

Oh my, said Meera Verhoeven this is rad!. But Vidar O'Hannegan was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."

"Why?" said Meera Verhoeven

"Because there are.... rumours. Of Pandora Mendoza still being around!"

"Surely she could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Meera Verhoeven confidently because she didn't think that Pandora Mendoza could travel that far.

"Hurm," said Vidar O'Hannegan contagiously, "we just have to be careful."

"Hold on," exlciamed Meera Verhoeven, there is something else in the invitation!

"Princess Meera Verhoeven, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased" Meera Verhoeven was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Vidar O'Hannegan. After they had a relaction ship, Vidar O'Hannegan had taught her his Concussion Beams and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Vidar O'Hannegan at the Concussion Beams!

 

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Meera Verhoeven trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

 

But little did they know that the invitation was not from Meera Verhoeven's european nobel parents, but from Teodora Holmes instead! And she had teamed up with Pandora Mendoza!

 

\---- A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff@

 

Pandora Mendoza is like the school bully but everyone likes Her. And Vidar O'Hannegan is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on his own because no one likes him. It's really unfair to Vidar O'Hannegan because he is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about his superpowers.

 

Vidar O'Hannegan was in class. He was paying well attention because Vidar O'Hannegan wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Pandora Mendoza was being an meany as always. She was annoying other people in class and the teacher but her rep protected her. Until Vidar O'Hannegan could take it no more.

Vidar O'Hannegan stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of ur life in a call center aint my problem!"

Pandora Mendoza stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Pandora Mendoza (althoguh everyone ws secrfetly thinking that).

Pandora Mendoza laughed and got up from her seat and grinned masly. "What do you want,pointdexter? are u here to tell me what to do, huh?"

Vidar O'Hannegan gulped. He had not thought of what to do next now.

But then Meera Verhoeven and Bogdan MacGowan rized from tier seats too. Vidar O'Hannegan looked at them. they nodded back at him and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Pandora Mendoza on! And when Vidar O'Hannegan looked on his right, he saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Pandora Mendoza like this!

So Pandora Mendoza rose up and walked to Vidar O'Hannegan and she said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. U know where to find it!"

"I'll be there, said Vidar O'Hannegan certain of himself!

And Pandora Mendoza left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Vidar O'Hannegan's spine. This wasn't going to end well.

 

After climbing the mountain they finally arrived at the Pandora Mendoza's lair. It was the most epic tower they had ever seen! And atop they heard the roar of Pandora Mendoza's fearsome dragon.

No longer owuld it singe villagers and eat their pets. It would finally pay for its crimes A/N if you wanna know more about the great dragon, message me! I can tell you all about it! I can't write it here because it's an idea for an original book I have and I don't want publishers or holywood to steal my ideas!

 

"Mhahahaha!" the dragon roared. It flapped around and when it saw the heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and projectile vomited it all over them! But our heroes were better than that, and with the powers stored inside the Crystal Feather, Vidar O'Hannegan used his Concussion Beams and unleashed it upon the dragon! The scared dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

Then at the end of a long stairway, Vidar O'Hannegan saw Pandora Mendoza furnishing an incantation!

Once more Vidar O'Hannegan unleashed the Concussion Beams but it had no use! A/N OMG!!!

 

"Hahahaha! siad Pandora Mendoza. "Yur powers do nothing against my great evil. And you don't even know why...."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why!" says Pandora Mendoza with lingering evil in her voice. "It's because the dragon.... is secretly your father!"

"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"

"I have turned your father into a dragon!"

"Noooo what have you done?!"

"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!" And with that last sentence, Pandora Mendoza pointed a single finger at Vidar O'Hannegan and a rainbow glowing streak of lighte went from her fingertip, onto the Vidar O'Hannegan.

"Arrggh!" Vidar O'Hannegan muttered in pain. "Arrthuhgh!"

Vidar O'Hannegan"! said Meera Verhoeven, "Noooo!"

And Bogdan MacGowan ran towards Pandora Mendoza and smacked her in the face. The spell stopt absuddenly! And with that, Vidar O'Hannegan's dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

 

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was pretty cool. But he was no longer evil! So they all went ontop of the dragom dad and flew back home. The end!


	3. Spelling, grammar and minor fixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my terrible randomly fanfic after a few minor fixes - the blatant spelling and grammar errors have been removed, as have the author's notes, and a few redundancies were removed.

Vidar O'Hannegan, Pandora Mendoza and Meera Verhoeven were all sitting in their house that they owned one day.

Meera Verhoeven felt really depressed that day. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobles from Europe. They had a upper class skyscraper and were mighty rich! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music.

 

But long she did not have to be depressed as Vidar O'Hannegan came in and kissed her. And he said: "I love you so much, it hurts. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad."

So Meera Verhoeven told him the whole story. He said: "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"

"Which ones?"

"All four of them, I don't like them.”

But Vidar O'Hannegan took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Vidar O'Hannegan.

Meera Verhoeven opened the envelope and inside was an invitation: "Most Esteemed Meera Verhoeven,” said the message.

"You are cordially invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."

"We hope to see you soon. Most esteemly yours, duchess!"

 

“Oh my”, said Meera Verhoeven, “this is rad!”

But Vidar O'Hannegan was a little sceptical: "Maybe it's a trick."

"Why?" said Meera Verhoeven.

"Because there are.... rumours. Of Pandora Mendoza still being around!"

"Surely she could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Meera Verhoeven confidently.

"Hurm," said Vidar O'Hannegan thoughtfully, "we just have to be careful."

"Hold on," exlciamed Meera Verhoeven, “there is something else in the invitation!”

"Princess Meera Verhoeven, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased." Meera Verhoeven was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Vidar O'Hannegan. After they had a relationship, Vidar O'Hannegan had taught her his Concussion Beams and she picked it up really well! She was now even better than Vidar O'Hannegan at the Concussion Beams!

 

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Meera Verhoeven trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

 

But little did they know that the invitation was not from Meera Verhoeven's european noble parents, but from Teodora Holmes instead! And she had teamed up with Pandora Mendoza!

 

Pandora Mendoza is like the school bully but everyone likes her. And Vidar O'Hannegan is like the loner who just does snakeboard tricks on his own because no one likes him. It's really unfair to Vidar O'Hannegan because he is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about his superpowers.

 

Vidar O'Hannegan was in class. He was paying attention well because Vidar O'Hannegan wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Pandora Mendoza was being a meany as always. She was annoying other people in class and the teacher but her rep protected her. Until Vidar O'Hannegan could take it no more.

Vidar O'Hannegan stood up and said: "Look, if you want to spend the rest of your life in a call center, that ain’t my problem!"

Pandora Mendoza stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Pandora Mendoza.

Pandora Mendoza laughed and got up from her seat and grinned nastily. "What do you want, Poindexter? Are you here to tell me what to do, huh?"

Vidar O'Hannegan gulped. He had not thought of what to do next now.

But then Meera Verhoeven and Bogdan MacGowan rose from their seats, too. Vidar O'Hannegan looked at them. They nodded back at him and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Pandora Mendoza on! And when Vidar O'Hannegan looked on his right, he saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Pandora Mendoza like this!

So Pandora Mendoza rose up and walked to Vidar O'Hannegan and she said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. You know where to find it!"

"I'll be there,” said Vidar O'Hannegan, certain of himself!

And Pandora Mendoza left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Vidar O'Hannegan's spine. This wasn't going to end well.

 

After climbing the mountain they finally arrived at the Pandora Mendoza's lair. It was the most epic tower they had ever seen! And at the top they heard the roar of Pandora Mendoza's fearsome dragon.

No longer would it singe villagers and eat their pets. It would finally pay for its crimes!

 

"Mhahahaha!" the dragon roared. It flapped around and when it saw the heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and projectile vomited it all over them! But our heroes were better than that, and with the powers stored inside the Crystal Feather, Vidar O'Hannegan used his Concussion Beams and unleashed it upon the dragon! The scared dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

Then at the end of a long stairway, Vidar O'Hannegan saw Pandora Mendoza furnishing an incantation!

Once more Vidar O'Hannegan unleashed the Concussion Beams but it had no use!

 

"Hahahaha!” said Pandora Mendoza. "Your powers do nothing against my great evil. And you don't even know why...."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why!" says Pandora Mendoza with lingering evil in her voice. "It's because the dragon.... is secretly your father!"

"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"

"I have turned your father into a dragon!"

"Noooo what have you done?!"

"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!" And with that last sentence, Pandora Mendoza pointed a single finger at Vidar O'Hannegan and a rainbow glowing streak of light went from her fingertip, onto Vidar O'Hannegan.

"Arrggh!" Vidar O'Hannegan muttered in pain. "Arrthuhgh!"

“Vidar O'Hannegan!" said Meera Verhoeven, "Noooo!"

And Bogdan MacGowan ran towards Pandora Mendoza and smacked her in the face. The spell stopped suddenly! And with that, Vidar O'Hannegan's dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

 

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was pretty cool. But he was no longer evil! So they all went on top of the dragon dad and flew back home. The end!


	4. Plot Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make sense of the plot of my randomly generated fanfic.

_The first scene opens with Vidar O'Hannegan, Meera Veerhoeven, and inexplicably Pandora Mendoza sitting in a house they share, and Meera is moping about finding out that she was adopted, with her birth parents being European nobility. Vidar tries to comfort her by kissing and talking a bit, before revealing that he'd just checked the mail to find a letter for Meera, allegedly from her birth parents, inviting her to a royal ball. The note vacillates between calling her a duchess and a princess, and also gives her a key that amplifies her powers and allows her to control a flying unicorn. At this point, Meera reveals that Vidar taught her his signature ability, Concussion Beams, and she's now better at Concussion Beams than he is. Vidar, meanwhile, expresses concern about rumors that Pandora Mendoza might still be around, and might be planning a trap. Then a piece of blatant foreshadowing by the omniscient narrator reveals that Pandora and Teodora Holmes have teamed up, and Teodora faked the note. Then they pick up the flying unicorn, and Meera masters its abilities through 'training and perversion'._

 

This scene presents several problems to fix. Firstly, Pandora doesn't belong in this scene. She doesn't talk, the other characters don't acknowledge her, and they refer to her in a way that suggests uncertainty about her location. However, it's possible that Pandora co-owns the house. Perhaps they used to be friends or even in a poly triad, and then they were betrayed, and Pandora ended up missing?

Secondly, Meera's birth parents - what rank are they? Is she a duchess or a princess? How did Meera learn that she's adopted?  _Is_ she actually adopted, or did Teodora and Pandora fake that, too? Meera's parentage is never mentioned again in the story, so I'm pretty free to change this however I wish without ramifications.

Thirdly, the unicorn and key. Why would Pandora and Teodora give her those things? If they are planning a trap for her, why give her additional power? And what does 'training and perversion' mean? I'm kind of considering throwing in some bestiality here.

Lastly, Meera's ability to use Concussion Beams is never mentioned again in the story, and a later fight scene features Vidar using Concussion Beams while Meera doesn't follow suit. (Including one scene where Vidar's Concussion Beams are not strong enough.) So I'm probably going to just remove that altogether - maybe Vidar tried to teach her to use Concussion Beams, but she couldn't? Or maybe I don't raise the question of Meera learning Concussion Beams - maybe they aren't something learnable, but rather an innate power.

 

_The next scene is set in high school. Pandora is the school bully that everyone is afraid of, while Vidar is an unpopular kid who secretly has superpowers. This Vidar does snakeboard tricks, and does well academically because he plans on going to a good university. Pandora, meanwhile, is disrupting class, but the teacher and other students are afraid to challenge her. Finally, Vidar snaps and makes a comment about Pandora spending the rest of her life in a call center, and Pandora gets mad. In the ensuing confrontation, Meera Veerhoeven and Bogdan MacGowan are the only ones to back Vidar up. Pandora challenges Vidar to a fight after school in her 'turf', and promptly leaves._

 

This scene clearly features much younger characters than the other one, unless Meera and Vidar are emancipated minors. Plus, in this scene, they know Pandora is around and where to find her, so let's say this takes place before the scene with Meera getting a letter from her birth parents. Either it's a flashback, or we have to reorder the story.

So, firstly, why is everyone so scared of Pandora? The scene refers vaguely to her 'rep', but what reputation does she have? What support base does she have, that's so strong she can oppose the teacher and the rest of the students? She doesn't even seem to have friends to back her. Perhaps her parents are powerful? Or she's in a gang? Or maybe she has some kind of superpowers that, unlike Vidar's, are not being kept secret.

Next, how to connect the dots between this scene and the letter from birth parents scene... If I go with Pandora co-owning their home, how does she go from a bully they all fear to someone they're willing to live with? Or I could just have the home belong to Meera and Vidar, in which case Pandora doesn't have a false redemption arc, just goes from a petty bully to a much more threatening villain.

Meera and Vidar don't seem to be together here, yet. It's uncertain if they're even friends, or if Bogdan and Meera simply backed up Vidar because they, too, were sick of Pandora's shit. This could be another potential character arc.

 

_The last scene is set in Pandora's mountaintop lair, and features a dragon, serving Pandora, which has been terrorising villagers. A fight ensues between the dragon and Vidar, featuring Vidar's Concussion Beams and the dragon inhaling fire and then vomiting on the heroes. The Crystal Feather shows up here as a power source Vidar uses to fuel his Concussion Beams. The dragon flees, and they pursue to find Pandora casting some sort of ominous spell. Vidar tries to use his Concussion Beams on her, too, but it fails. Pandora gloatingly reveals that the dragon is Vidar's father, and then hits Vidar with a streak of light from her fingertip, which causes him a great deal of pain. Meera calls out to him in dismay, and then Bogdan smacks Pandora in the face, stopping the spell. Vidar's father is freed from his dragon form, but apparently chooses to remain a dragon, just not an evil one, and flies them back home._

 

Again, no real connection between this scene and the others. I'm guessing this takes place after Meera gets the letter, but it's implied they're on a quest on behalf of the villagers, with no mention of the formal ball. And how did Vidar's father get captured and polymorphed?

Still, this scene is useful for setting up why Pandora is threatening. She is a spellcaster, with some sort of pain ray, draconic polymorphing, and the ability to control her polymorphed victim. Is her control inherent to the polymorphing? Or is it that she can control dragons, regardless of origin? It also appears that she may be able to neutralize Vidar's powers, too, since he was helpless while Bogdan defeated her with a non-magical attack.

Meera, meanwhile, was presented as having a magical flying unicorn pet, as well as some unspecified powers that are amplified by the unicorn-summoning key. In addition, she's claimed to be better at Concussion Beams than Vidar. And yet, her sole contribution to this scene is to cry in dismay when Vidar is hurt. Why? Well, it's stated that the letter containing the unicorn-summoning key is not from her birth parents, but rather from Pandora and Teodora, who are luring her into a trap. I pondered earlier why they would give her something that apparently enhances her powers. Well, perhaps the unicorn and the key are part of the trap, and have drained Meera's powers. Indeed, the description of the scene is vague enough that I'm not sure if Meera (or for that matter, Bogdan) was with them for the mountain climb and dragon fight, or just present for the final fight. Perhaps she was captured and being held prisoner. And since both Meera and Vidar are Concussion Beam users, the same magic may be capable of depowering them both. Meera was perhaps the greater threat, since she's stated to be more powerful than Vidar, requiring Pandora to take her out first.

Oh, and a thought - what if we concentrate the betrayal into one character, Teodora? Rather than Pandora, maybe Teodora was the co-owner of their home and possible member of their poly triad. She may have been present for the moping, or maybe she was away on some plausible excuse. She spied on Meera and Vidar's training, and she knew about, or possibly fabricated, the reveal about Meera's true parentage. In the high school scene, Teodora may have been neutral or another ally, or perhaps a friend of Pandora who (fake or real) turned against Pandora. Or perhaps they only met her after high school.

 

OK, so, basic plot summary. Pandora was a school bully, opposed by Vidar, Meera and Bogdan, and feared by her teacher and other classmates. Later, Vidar and Meera are in a relationship together, and co-own a home with Teodora, while Pandora is missing - perhaps the culmination of the high school arc, or the aftermath of a fight in the intervening time. Meera is told that she's adopted - I still have to decide if she really is or if that was a lie - and Teodora and Pandora secretly plot against her, fabricating an invitation to a ball along with a key connecting Meera to a perverted unicorn.

Meera goes to the ball, probably ignoring Vidar's warnings, and promptly gets captured. At some point, Vidar's father also gets captured - maybe he accompanied Meera to the ball, or maybe he went missing earlier. Vidar's father is compelled to attack villagers, and Meera is held prisoner. I'm guessing Pandora is using one or both to lure Vidar into a trap, but she may also be using them for more. Perhaps she wants Concussion Beam users as some sort of pawns or power sources. Vidar's father may be a Concussion Beam user, too, when he's not trapped in dragon form. The dragon attacks on the villagers may be to provide them with food or supplies for Pandora's plan, or may simply be to attract Vidar's attention.

Bogdan doesn't appear to have magic, so maybe Pandora discounts him for that reason. Or maybe he's a prisoner of hers, or even a false co-conspirator. For whatever reason, Pandora formulates her plan on the assumption that Bogdan won't be a threat, a fatal mistake.

Teodora, meanwhile, I'm kind of leaning towards shipping her with Pandora. I get the impression she's a pretty good liar and manipulator, and Pandora probably values her as a spy.

 

Upon rereading the terrible fanfic, I noticed that Pandora's pain ray thing is supposed to control Vidar. So I'm interpreting this as a power that allows her to control Concussion Beam users.

I'm also thinking of putting in a love triangle, in high school or afterwards, featuring Vidar and Teodora competing for Meera, and the situation is resolved by polyamory. I'm still trying to figure out Teodora's motivation for betraying them later, however.

This is starting to feel like two stories in the same series - from high school to living together; and then from receiving the letter to the mountaintop battle.


End file.
